


Pulvis et umbra sumus

by Kitten1321, nashcreates



Series: Shadow world [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Parent Valentine Morgenstern, M/M, Pandemonium Club (Shadowhunter Chronicles), Shadowhunter Training, Slow To Update, Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2020-08-20 15:49:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20230390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitten1321/pseuds/Kitten1321, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nashcreates/pseuds/nashcreates
Summary: Hope you guys enjoy the first chapter - DaddysPuppy17





	1. Chapter one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of timeline because I wasn’t able to find Stiles’ birth year, he’ll be born on April 8, 1996 since the first season of Teen Wolf premiered in June 2011 and Scott and Stiles are sophomores in that season. Sophomores typically turn 15 that year, so being born in 1996 would have Stiles turn 15 in 2011 when the show aired. 
> 
> Jace is also deaged to 15 since he and Stiles are twins in this fic. Hence, everyone else is deaged, but their cannon age gaps will remain. (Ex: Alec was born Sept. 12. 1989, so he will be deaged to being born in 1994 since cannon Jace was born in 1991, leaving the cannon two year gap between them consistent)

2002

Young Stiles Stilnski or better known as Genim Wayland was 8 years old when he saw his mother bleed out all over the pristine white kitchen tiles from a wound caused by a demon attack.

“Momma, momma!”

“Sweetheart, it’s ok,” his mother, Claudia, stifled out as she bleeds on the floor. “It’s all alright.”

“Momma, please.” The frightened 8-year-old boy has a river streaming down his face. He had only gotten up to get a drink of water when he heard his mother let out a piercing scream. Claudia’s eyes began rolling into the back of her head. “Please don’t leave me, mommy.”

“Baby, I’m never leaving you. You are my light and my love. You are my life, my sweet boy. I’ll always protect you, and I’ll always be here for you. Ok, do you understand?”

Stiles nodded as he brought his mother’s cold hand to his face, “yes.”

“I love you, always.”

“I love you too, momma. I’ll never let you go.”

With her last bit of strength, Claudia pulled out a necklace that was made out of a witchlight. “With this, I’ll always guide you, be there with you, light your way, and protect you.” Stiles bent his head forward so his mother could place the necklace around his neck. Her last breath came so silently that Stiles had to confirm this living nightmare by placing his head on her chest to confirm she was no more.

… and that’s how John Stilinski, his father, found him, his son’s head on his deceased mother’s chest, surrounded by a pool of her blood, in the early morning hours of the next day when he returned from an overnight shift.

Present Day

“Stiles, Stiles!”

“What,” declared the teen who had been lost in thought.

“We’re about to land,” said his boyfriend, Peter. He saw how tense his young companion was. “You ok?”

“Yeah, just thinking about -” he drifted off.

“Hey,” said the older man grasping the younger’s hand, “I get it.” Peter knew he was thinking about that dreadful night. “Just think of this as a new start, you’ll finally know your proper linage.”

“Yeah,” Stiles said cheering up a bit.

Stiles had later found out that night that the man he thought was his father was not his actual father. Nor was his mother. His identity was Genim, and he had morphed into him overnight to adjust to his new lifestyle.

Seven years had passed and now he fully embraced his lifestyle. In those seven years, he gained runes and learned about the Shadow World from his pseudo-father, Sheriff Stilinski who was an ex-Shadowhunter who preferred the quieter lifestyle of mundanes. Stiles had met Derek and Peter when Scott, his best friend was turned into a werewolf earlier in the year. His two worlds collided as he had only been privy to rogue werewolves and other so-called mythical beasts, but Derek, Peter, and now Scott proved to be more humane than beastly, even in their werewolf form.

As the school year progressed, the Hale and McCall pack expanded, and none of the pack, except for his boyfriend Peter, knew about the Shadow World. They just all thought the runes were silly tattoos. Peter let Genim be himself around him as he is always uptight around the other wolves in case he ends up saying the wrong thing.

Genim had learned the different types of runes, different types of fighting styles and disciplines, and also how to protect himself with or without his blade which is glamoured at all times as to not rise suspension.

Genim had laughed at a memory as they began to descend. It had been back when he had first met the Hales; Derek had challenged Genim to a spar at one stage which Genim had to decline at Peter's request. Genim understood why it was best that the pack saw him as a weak feeble clumsy human rather than a strong dangerous half-angel warrior. The pack didn’t need the stress of figuring out the dynamics of another world that dealt with the supernatural as they did.

Genim now being fifteen and without the Voyance rune was opening himself up to a multitude of demonic and negative energy the voyance rune would protect him from these, but that would require the Silent Brothers. However, that just posed one problem, the silent city was in New York and Genim was in California. Thus, he and Peter were on a plane to the Big Apple to secure his protection. They were supposed to meet Lucian “Luke” Graymark, a lifelong friend of Sheriff Stilinski who was also in the police force. Sheriff Stilinski thought it best for Stiles as he still called him to meet Luke since he lives in both worlds, werewolf, and Shadowhunter.

Peter vowed to himself and Sheriff Stilinski that he’d keep Genim safe, regardless of the cost, and that might mean pulling some strings with a very powerful being who ruled Pandemonium. The Shadow World was on the rocks enough as it is as they recently had a mundane with the sight join the society and her normal mundane best friend turned vampire enter their world a little less than a month ago.

Peter couldn’t imagine how the Shadow World perceives Genim, especially when it was believed that there was only one Wayland heir left living instead of two


	2. Chapter 2

“I promise, John, I will protect Genim.” 

Sheriff Stilinski, known as John to his friends, signed over the phone. “I know you will, Lucien. I just worry about him.”

“It’s natural for you to worry about your child, just know that he’s in good hands here, and he will be safe. I promise you.”

“Thank you.” The sheriff’s phone dinged, interrupting the conversation. It was a text from Stiles saying that he and Peter had landed. “Hey, he says they are there.”

Lucien, better known as Luke, looked over the swarm of people and finally identified Peter with a boy who had to be Genim. “I see them. I’ll take care of them from here.” Luke hung up the call and greeted them. He had a bag for Genim that had everything he would need as a Shadowhunter in New York, including the Wayland family ring from his brother.

After Genim’s mother had passed, the Sheriff took it upon himself to explain the world that he, his pseudo-father and pseudo-mother came from. For so long, they thought that Jace was the only surviving heir of the Wayland family. Everyone knew Eliza was pregnant with twins. Michael and Eliza were in the middle of trying to escape from Valentine when she went into labor. Jace was the younger twin and breached, so by the time Valentine had found them, they were able to hide Genim away with ex-Shadowhunter, John Stilinski. John was childhood friends with Michael, but they lost contact after John left the Shadow World. The plan was to hide both of the twins with John, but Jace was a much more difficult delivery. Thankfully, Valentine never knew John, so he wasn’t going to find Genim. Everyone just assumed that one of the twins had died during the delivery since Eliza only returned with one baby. Luke had his suspicions about Genim, at that time called Stiles, was actually Micahel and Eliza’s son, but nothing was ever confirmed since he did have a striking resemblance of his pseudo-parents. Maryse and Robert weren’t made aware that Genim had survived the birth until a year after Jace came to live with them. However, Maryse, Robert, Luke, and John all agreed that it would be best for Genim to remain in the mundane world since that’s what he’d known. Yet, they also agreed he should learn about the world he came from. Hence why he is where he is today, he now needs the protection of the Silent Brothers since he has been able to identify more demons as he gets older.

Genim tuned into what he felt a shadowhunter would act like from the lessons from his boyfriend and his pseudo-father have taught him. He walked with purpose and with a straight back like he was something to be feared rather than befriend this made Luke laugh Genim is so much like his brother. “You’re like him, you know?”

“Him? You mean-”

“Yes, your brother, Jace.”

Genim smiled at that and looked at Peter to confirm the truth. Peter nodded having come across the other Wayland boy when was about 10. Peter was out in his wolf form making sure hunters weren’t attacking when he caught a whiff of a scent. It smelt like Genim, but a bit more trained if you will. He followed the scent and found a ten-year old Jace out with another boy who looked a bit older out with Robert Lightwood, a man with whom his paths hadn’t crossed paths with in years. Peter knew about the twins as well, but he was told by John that the other baby, Jace, died during delivery since he was breached. In hindsight, Peter concluded all of the adults were lying to one another to protect the children.

Luke then turned his attention to Peter. “It’s been a while, hasn’t it.”

“Fifteen years.” Peter went to grasp Luke and the two embraced.

“You two know each other,” Genim questioned but not that surprised. 

“Yeah, things were getting pretty bad. Valentine was closing in and turned his back on Luke. He set up to be turned in a werewolf. He came to me after he received the bite to learn how to control himself,” Peter explained.

“Wouldn’t have survived that first night had it not been for you,” explained Luke patting Peter’s shoulder.

Stiles was aware of Valentine and why he and his brother were separated at birth, living completely different lives. “Your parabatai’s a dick.”

Luke chuckled. “I like him.”

“So do I,” replied Peter bringing the younger boy into a hug. 

Being back in New York made Peter realize how much Genim looks so much like his father it often brings a tear to his eyes. Genim understood why Peter had become distant recently. Peter was being forced to relive memories that he had worked so hard to forget, like Micheal's funeral which was held in New York on Maryse Lightwood's ask so that Peter could attend without being questioned on his whereabouts. All of them, Michael, Eliza, Maryse, Robert, John, Claudia, Peter, Jocelyn, Luke, and Valentine grew up together. That being said, all of them fell into the deadly trap that was Valentine, and now they were living with the consequences. 

Maryse may seem a bit like a dragon but taking in all that she has been through it seems more than fair. She was forced to believe everything that Valentine Morgenstern told her for the safety of her children. Valentine had made threats to Maryse that if she left the circle and tried to flee he would kill Alec in front of her.

The drive to the Institute was very quiet on genim’s end, but he was happy to hear his boyfriend so happy. Valentine had also been the one to tip off the hunters to burn the Hale House, so Peter cut all ties with the Shadow World like John had to keep him and Derek safe, or so he thought. They didn’t know that they would be taking in one of Michael and Eliza’s twins two years after the fire. Thirty minutes later the trio arrived at the insistuite Genim had his mouth open in awe. Peter laughed at the boy as he had the same reaction many years ago.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, wow, I gravely apologize, especially to my awesome co-collaborator Daddyspuppy17. They have been nothing but amazing. Life took over so I wasn't able to edit the chapters, but here's the next one. Hope you guys like it! Go show Daddyspuppy17 some love!
> 
> xoxo,   
nashcreates

The beige structure which to the outside world looked like a broken and abandoned church. To Genim it looked like home. 

'What do you feel when you see the institute Genim?" asked Peter to his boyfriend.

"Reminds me of home," said Genim.

Peter knew exactly what he was saying and smiled and laughed. Recently Peter had shown pictures to Genim of Idris and where he would have grown up if Valentine didn't kill his father. Genim had grabbed his and Peter's luggage from the boot of Luke's SUV.

Peter saw that his boyfriend had become very muscular in his arms and upper body. He gestured towards the entrance and Genim looked over to see his twin standing with his hands behind his back awaiting him patiently like he was made to wait like this before then he remembered what Luke told him about Jace and that he was brought up by the monster who killed their father. 

Genim approached the boy slowly and with a certain manner about him that Peter wasn't aware that Genim knew how to portray at his young age but he did with great ease. He was being a shadowhunter, not his boyfriend which brought a small tear to his eye, not of sadness but pride.

Jace smiled when he saw Genim approach him and felt love and happiness surround him from his twin. “Your my -” the blond began.

“I’m your brother,” Genim finished in a whisper. Disbelief took over them both and all they could do was latch onto each other and cry the pain away. Now, they both had somebody that was blood to look after, and no one could take that away from them. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace and Genim spend some brotherly time together! Maryse and Peter reconcile.

Jace had his swept back blonde hair in a braided bun and had his gear on as he just got back from a hunt with his boyfriend and parabati, Alec, when he was told today by Maryse that his brother was coming he was been worried all day if Genim would like him or trust him taking into account that Valenitine had brought him up the murder of their father.

But now, he was looking at his twin in the eyes. Jace knew he didn’t have to worry about being accepted with open arms as soon as Genim offered to spar with him. This made a smile appear on Jace's face as it was the Shadowhunter way of sibling bonding mundanes went shopping shadowhunters spar and battle with each other.

Jace had led Genim to his room which he would share with Jace as it was the Shadowhunter tradition for brothers to share a room at an Insistuite. Jace and Genim had changed into their workout gear as Luke and Peter had to discuss letting Peter stay at the insistuite as it was Genim's clause for staying he had discussed at depth with Peter on the plane to New york.

Maryse had hugged Peter when she saw him enter her office.

"Peter, it has been a long time since I have seen you" she said to the wolf.

"It has been a long time,” Peter agreed faintly.

“I’m sorry, I -”

“No,” the wolf said cutting her off. “I have long forgiven you. If you asked about two years ago, that would’ve been a different story. I understand now since I have a child I care deeply about myself. You had to do what was needed to protect Alec, even if it did require you sicking out Valentine on my family.”

“Still, I’m sorry about the fire, Peter. Truly.”

“We both know it wasn’t you who is fond of fires, old friend.”

...

Genim had a wooden sword in his hands and started to spar with his brother as Jace nearly stabbed him he backflipped over him and landed on his feet behind him. 

" Oh, so that’s how we are going to play this Genim?" asked Jace to his brother laughing at him 

" Yep what can't handle it Jace?" Said Genim laughing with his brother.

The boys dropped the swords and then started to hand to hand combat Genim was on top of Jace when Maryse walked into the gym. Genim offered his hand to Jace to help him off the floor.

Maryse looked Genim up and down.

" Both of you come with me to the office. Don't dilly dally the Inquisitor is waiting." said Maryse to the twins 

Jace grabbed his and Genim's jackets and threw Genim's jacket to him which he caught as he left the gym. Jace ran to his brother and walked beside him.

"Genim, please let me do the talking. She will find anyway possible to get under your skin don't let her. " said Jace in a whisper.

The twins were led into Maryse's office and made to stand before Inquisitor Herondale. She was wearing her gear and coughed at Jace who was fiddling with the many buckles on his jacket.

" Sorry, Inquisitor this is my twin brother Genim Wayland. He has runes but not the voyance rune." said Jace using his shadowhunter voice.

"Genim Wayland, is this true?" Inquisitor asked the brown haired 15 year old.

"Yes, Inquisitor, what my brother tells you is correct. My foster father has given me every rune but the voyance as it requires the silent brothers and he is now a mundane and therefore cannot gain access to the silent city" said Genim surprising everyone in the room but Jace. Jace had a proud smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How awesome is DaddysPuppy17?! I just edit, so all story credit goes to them! Give em some love <3


End file.
